A Day After
by DisneySoul4996
Summary: This is my first, basically a TLM Fanfic. No cross over, genderbend, or anything like that. I thought about how Eric and Ariel adjust to life once the honeymoon is over. I do NOT own any of the TLM characters. However I DO OWN Jodi and Chris Barnson. No negative reviews please. Thanks and Please Read! :)
1. Something's Starting Right Now

Chapter 1: Something's Starting Right Now

After vows were exchanged and rice was thrown, the newlyweds head to their limo. They both gaze at each other and sigh in relief and exhaustion. They both just held each other for a while as the limo left their wedding party in the dusk.

"Well that was absolutely perfect" he said happily as he held his new bride against him and kissed the crown of her fiery red hair. He loved every aspect of her because she did something that no one else did, she made him whole.

The two knew this day was coming ever since they met three years ago. As the limo arrived at the palace, the two were exhausted and could hardly stand. Eric got out of the car and helped Ariel out. He did not let her go and that is a promise that he intended to keep forever. He held her up and she sleepily went into his arms. "Welcome home" he whispered, as he grazed his lips across her temple. He could feel her smile.

They made their way onto the extravagant palace veranda. They sat on the satin lined bench as they stared up at the night sky. Ariel began to sing the melody that she did when she first met him; "...but I know something's starting right now...Watch and you'll see..." "Someday I'll be" Eric chimed in. "Part of your world" they both sang in a harmonious chord. Their foreheads gently touched followed by a soft passionate kiss. "You know, I love that song, It will forever be our song" he said.

"I cannot believe this is happening to me" she whispered against his chest. "I could say the same thing" Eric said. They both imagined the days to come. The kingdom had just gotten to know Ariel and they loved the entire idea of her, they also saw that she was the first and only person who made Eric genuinely happy.

They enter the castle where they find the lights dimmed and a small candle illuminating a small handwritten card. The two walk over to it and Eric picked it up. "It's from Grims..."

"Dearest Ariel and Eric,

Congratulations on this joyous day. You two will make each other extremely happy and it is very apparent. Tomorrow you will be the rulers of this magnificent kingdom. Congratulations again.

Warmest Regards,

Grimsby"

"That was very sweet" she said. Eric agreed. He turned to her and all they did was smile at each other. "What do you say we head upstairs and get some sleep?" smugly said Eric. Being past midnight, Ariel agreed with a yawn. With that Eric blew out the candle, and the two proceded up the grand staircase. As they reached the top of the stairs, Ariel felt herself being lifted. She began to giggle but immediately ceased when she realized how loud she was. "What are you doing?" She whispered to Eric, "Carrying you over the threshold" he said. He just shook her head at him and smiled. Once in their master bedroom, he set her down, allowing her to slide down his body. "I love you Ariel, to the moon and back and across the seven seas. She replied; "I love you too Eric to every galaxy and across the seven continents." This seemed fitting as their vows because of where each came from. The two sealed this promise with a tender kiss. They changed into their pajamas, for Ariel a satin negligee and for Eric a pair of pants that showed his abs, that have become defined from years of sailing. He never bowed into the idea of wearing a shirt to bed since he wanted Ariel to see that he offered himself openly to her. They lay down in Eric's enormous bed that the palace staff had decorated with rose petals. Ariel snuggled against his chest as he pulled the covers up. Max, being the loyal canine he was, had curled up in his own doggie bed at the base of his owners'. "Thank you" Ariel said looking adoringly into his bright blue eyes. "For what?" he asked, "Loving me" she said simply as her eyes fluttered closed. He turned the light off and stroked her hair and slowly fell asleep, "Forever and Always Ariel" he said as they both drifted off to dreamland.


	2. The Salty Sea Air

The following morning as the pale pinks and oranges painted the sky, Eric and Ariel woke as the sea gulls swooned and the gentle ebb and flow of the tide met with the beach. "Good morning" Eric said nuzzling his cheek into the crown of Ariel's hair. "Good morning to you too" she replied as she looked up and they shared a sweet kiss. "Lets go get some breakfast" Eric said as the both put on their his and hers robes and proceeded downstairs. They arrive hand in hand at the table at around 9:30, Grim is there reading the paper and smoking his pipe. Breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, fruit and English muffins, once finished they changed and Ariel, Eric and Max headed down to the beach.

"Isn't this great?" Eric asked, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face." "It sure is" Ariel replied. As they traversed the warm sand, Max began to bark franticly and took off toward the water. Ariel caught up to him to realize that Max ran to the alcove where Ariel was first spotted by Eric. "Familiar place eh?" He asked as he caught up to them. They both laughed. "Well well, if it isnt my little sister" said a familiar voice. "Attina? Is that you?" Ariel asked. "Of course it is how about giving your eldest sister a hug!" With that Ariel waded mid calf deep into the ocean and embraced her sister. Eric waved from the cusp of the ocean to his sister-in-law. "What are you doing here Atti?" Atti was Ariel's nickname for Attina since they were kids. "Well" her sister said; "Daddy wants you and Eric to come down to Atlantica to celebrate your wedding. He has this whole party thing planned." Ariel's eyes lit up and she went back to tell Eric. "That seems like a wonderful idea, it will be nice to see your dad and sisters again not to mention Flounder" He said to his love. "Ohh Thank you Eric!" she said as she leapt into his arms, and he spun her around ending it with a passionate kiss. "I love seeing you happy." Eric said as she kissed him again before returning to her sister. "This is wonderful Ariel!" Attina said, "So we will see both of you on Saturday at 11:30. The party starts at 1 and it takes a while to get to Atlantica from here." "Great we will see you then," Ariel said as she and Eric waved good bye to Attina until Saturday.


	3. Would You Like A Tour Of My Kingdom?

Later that morning, Eric had meetings with the annual budget committee. Ariel was busy talking with Carlotta about redecorating the castle with even more nautical influence. "Thank you everyone, the plans sound great." Eric said as the committee was leaving his large conference room. It was about one thirty in the afternoon and Ariel wandered over to Eric's study where he was sitting in his armchair facing the ocean. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He said not turning around, sensing that his other half was only inches behind him. "It sure is, and the sea is beautiful too." she said causing him to blush. He swiveled around in his chair and she sat on his lap. They both were anticipating going to Atlantica for two entirely different reasons. Eric couldn't wait since he had never been there before and Ariel could not wait to see her sisters and of course Flounder. "We should get packing, I mean we'll be staying down there for the long weekend right?" Eric asked her as he peered into her beautiful ocean blue eyes with a smile. "Yes definitely, four days in Atlantica means a lot of bags." She said laughing and running her fingers through his ebony hair. "So that means one bag for me and six for you...I mean your hair" Eric said laughing as Ariel playfully swatted at him. "I know thee well as well" she said as her lips met his.

"So..." Eric said, after breaking the kiss, "Why don't we take Max on a walk into town and pick up some appetizers for dinner with Chris and Jodi tonight?" Hearing the word "walk," Max came bounding in and stuck his nose between his two best friends with tail wagging. "Yes, that sounds like a great idea. It will be nice to see Jodi and Chris again, it seems like forever since we have seen them." Ariel said. "Then lets get going. It's three thirty and they will be here at six." said Eric. "I'll get Max his leash." Max barked in agreement and the trio was off.

It was a beautiful spring day as Ariel and Eric reach town. They decided to pick up some locally made cheeses and breads, as well as some tapenades and wine. "This is perfect for this evening. Thank you" She said while pouring some water in a bowl for Max. "For the last time you don't have to keep thanking me. Chris and Jodi are my friends too ya know" Eric said as he and Ariel sat on a bench around the extravagant town fountain. Ariel was resting against Eric's shoulder with Max's leash in one hand, when her phone began to ring.

"_Hello" Ariel answered._

"_Ariel, Hi it's Jodi how are you?"_

"_Ohh Hi Jodi I am fantastic, Eric and I are just in the center of town _

_getting some last minute things for tonight, and Max needed a walk_

_so...How are you?"_

"_We are great, can't wait to see you guys. Well just letting you_

_know we are about to leave and will be at your house in 45 minutes"_

"_Sounds perfect we will see you at six"_

"_Bye Ariel ohh and say hi to Eric for us"_

"_Will do see ya Jodi"_

And with that she hung up. "Jodi?" Eric asked, "Yup she says hi, they are leaving their house now and should be at the palace in 45 minutes." Ariel said as she packed up their bags of food and Max's bowl. Eric looked down at his watch, "We should get going if we want to beat them" Ariel said. "Agreed" said Eric, "Come on Max." He jumped up and the pair walked hand in hand back to their beloved home.

It is about twenty of six when they arrive home, Ariel put the spritz, cheese and tapanades away and then retreated upstairs to change. Ariel decided since it was a casual get together, her cerulean dress with navy corset and matching bow would be fitting. Eric changed from his shorts and tee shirt to his trademark white shirt and blue pants with red comberbund and black boots. They both head back downstairs where they encounter Grimsby and Carlotta. "Oh hello your Majesties" Carlotta said. Carlotta had been the housekeeper at the palace ever since Eric had been a young child and she simply loved her job as well as Eric and Ariel. "Hi Carlotta" They said in unison. "Everything is all set for when the Barnsons arrive. Drinks and appetizers in the salon, then dinner in the dining hall and finally coffee and desserts out on the patio." Grimsby chimed in. "That sounds great Grim." Eric said as he patted Grimsby on the shoulder. As if on cue the doorbell rang and the Barnsens awaited on the front porch.


	4. Dinglehoppers and Great Company

Ariel smiled at Eric and gave him a warming hug as Grimsby opened the front door. "May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Barnson." Grimsby said as Chris and Jodi followed closely behind. All four faces lit up like Christmas as they exchanged handshakes and hugs. Jodi and Chris are Eric and Ariel's best human friends and they loved to go on adventures together as well as celebrating birthdays and other occasions. Jodi was one of Ariel's bridesmaids in her wedding and Chris, Eric's groomsman. Tonight Jodi came wearing a summery green silk dress and Chris, a cream colored sweater over a black shirt and black pants.

The group then ushered to the salon and began chatting over tapenades as well as the local cheese Ariel had picked up earlier in the day. Eric opened the bottle of white grape spritz that they had in the fridge and poured four glasses and passed them around. "This is delicious Eric" Jodi said taking a sip from her glass. "Thanks, it is actually one of my good friends vineyard that made it. He said that the grapes were very good this year." Eric replied, "Well I agree with my beautiful wife on this one, it is good." Chris chimed in. She then nuzzled against his chest, cheek against soft cashmere.

As the night progressed the friends walked into the dining hall and feasted on Chef Louis' creations of grilled chicken and salad with sides of summer vegetables. The palace used to serve seafood but Ariel and Eric decided not to out of respect for the citizens of Ariel's homeland. Jodi asked Ariel about the remodel and how her sisters were. In return Ariel asked Jodi how her and Chris' daughter Delaney was doing. "Ohh she's definitely growing I feel it everyday." Jodi said. Being only three months pregnant, Jodi was nothing but excited for her baby girl to be in her arms. "Thats good" Ariel said. She knew that she and Eric wanted a baby eventually but not now, We just got married, she thought to herself. The guys were standing at the window and talking about Eric launching his new ship next month.

"Ariel how is your father?, I have not heard from him since the wedding" Chris asked her as they ate dessert on the patio. "He's well Chris, he is very busy preparing Atlantica for the festivities. Plus he has to deal with all of my sisters" said Ariel as she and Eric joined Jodi and Chris on the patio. Max had been following the group and was behind Ariel like a shadow. Ariel always had a passion for animals and she loved Max because he was the one who brought her and Eric together.

It was around 10:30 when Jodi hinted to Chris that they should go. "Ariel, Eric thank you so much we had the best time." Chris said as they exchanged hugs. "You know you two are always welcome Chris" Eric replied as he patted Max on the head. Chris gave a shining smile and the two were off for the night.


	5. A Tale Of The Bottomless Blue

It was finally Saturday and Ariel was awake before anyone else. She woke at about 8:45 and she remained quiet, yet could not sit still so she began packing her 2 bags. She was assisted by Max who knew that she was going somewhere and thought perhaps he could go along. She had gotten all of her makeup and natural skin and hair products in one bag as Eric began to stir. She glanced up at his expression, and all she saw was the dazzling smile that made her fall in love with him all those years ago when she was sitting on the side of his birthday ship. She got up and sauntered over to him, before she knew it she was on his lap with his arms securely around her. "Why are you up so early?" He asked her, "Well, I am just so excited. One, I get to revisit my home and two, I get to spend time with you." She said smiling her most dazzling smile at him, in return his lips met hers. "Good I'm glad you are as excited as I am" He said as they wrapped each other in a warm hug.

Grimsby knocked on the door as the two were helping each other pack. "Sire there is young lady down near the beach, she asks to speak to you and Ariel" he said plainly. "Ohh Gosh! Ok...thank you Grims" Ariel said as she looked down at her watch. It was 11:28 AM. "We should head down to beach" Eric suggested as he picked up two suitcases and Ariel picked up the remaining one. They proceded down the stairs and a particular thought permeated Eric's mind ever since planning the trip. "Darling...There is something that I want to ask you" he said as they arrived at the bottom of the staircase leading to the beach. They set down the suitcases and sat down. "How are we going to be able to stay in Atlantica if we are human?" He asked, in return she placed his hand in hers and caressed the side of his face with the other. "Eric, do you remember when we defeated Ursula and you awoke on the beach and I still had my tail and we wanted so desperately to be together?" He nodded. "Well little did I know that Daddy was right behind me, and saw how happy we could be if we were together. He used the power of his trident to give me legs, and then you know the rest." She said. "I have never been happier" Eric said as he wrapped his hand around hers and gave her a sweet, passionate kiss.

_**Sorry you guys this chapter is short but I have a great idea for chapter six. Plus I leave for college in 5 days so it may be a while before 6 comes out. R&R thanks. :D**_


	6. Flippin' your fins you don't get to far

**Hey Guys, sorry for the long wait but chapter 6 is finally here! I have been at school for 3 weeks now and finally have a schedule down. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVS. They really mean a lot to me. :) 3**

As if on cue, Attina caught their attention and Ariel blushed. "Hello Attina" Eric said as he picked up the bags, linked arms with Ariel and headed over to the shoreline. Once there Ariel gave her sister a hug and asked her where their father was. "Oh, he's coming. I just could not wait to see my little sis so, I came early. I hope you don't mind" Ariel's sister said as she hoisted herself onto a nearby rock. "Not at all" Eric said as he held Ariel close to him and smiled.

"So did you guys change into your swim suits before you came down?" Atti asked. They nodded. "Great, well let's swim out a little ways and Daddy should be there waiting." And with that, Ariel took off her blue dress to reveal her seashell top and lime green bottom. Eric walked took a step closer to her, closing the distance between them and took the bobby pin from her hair allowing it to flow freely around her shoulders. "Now there's the girl I married" Eric said with a smile and she laughed; "Well the girl who rescued you minus the tail." She replied giggling. "Come on" She said and quickly kissed him "Daddy's waiting" "Ok, help me with my shirt?" he inquired. "Like you even have to ask..." She said with a salacious grin and tore off Eric's white shirt; she lay her head on his bare chest. He smelled of the ocean and body wash and her hands wandered across his chiseled abdomen. She let out a sigh, grabbed her husband's hand and the two waded into the water to Attina and King Triton.

"Hi Daddy!" Ariel exclaimed as she reached her father and was enveloped in one of his trademarked Triton hugs. "Hello sweetheart, how are you?" Triton asked, "I'm well, I cannot wait!" Ariel told her father with eyes bright. He then turned to his son-in-law. "Eric my boy, how have you been?" he said placing his arm on Eric's shoulder. "Well sir, everything is going swimmingly, the new ship will be ready to sail before too long." Eric said to Triton. "That's great lad, and for the hundredth time call me Dad, I mean honestly we are family aren't we?" "Yes, I guess you're right, Dad" Eric said as Ariel wrapped her hands around his waist, easing her husband's nerves.

"So are we just going to stay here all day, or are we going to head down to the party?" Attina asked. "She's right Daddy." Ariel added. "Ok, you two might want to hang on to something for balance." Triton advised his youngest daughter and son-in-law. Almost instinctively they held each other closely; "Ohh! Daddy look, you guys are TOO cute!" Attina exclaimed. This caused Ariel to blush and Eric to smile shyly. Triton looked away awkwardly and he pointed his trident at the two and, a shimmering gold light flowed through the water toward the two. The duo's legs now became tails, for Ariel her vibrant green scales, and for Eric, cerulean blue. Indeed, he was a bit unbalanced at first however after a few minutes, and a tutorial from his wife, Eric was ready to make the voyage. The group set off down to Atlantica, on the way they saw the how well the environment was doing.

They arrived at Atlantica at about 12:45 pm and to Ariel and Eric's surprise there was an enormous welcome party set up. The remainder of her sisters were there and enveloped the duo in a hug, as well as a sea of questions. Once they answered, what they thought was the majority of the questions, Eric pulled Ariel aside. The pair just looked at one another for a moment and then Eric broke the silence; "I think everyone is happy to see us," In response Ariel just smiled and hugged him. "Well ever since I met you, I haven't been able to stop singing, and everyone knew that you were the cause. So naturally they wanted to meet you." "I hope I live up to the standard that you have set." He said as he snaked his arms around her petite frame. "You have far surpassed my dreams, and made me the happiest person in the whole world." She said.


End file.
